The life of X
by S-Layne21
Summary: Red X is back in action! but why is he suddenly back and what does Slade have to do with all of it? Red X may have gotten more than he bargained for  in early stages of writing-may take a while to update sorry!  R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Red X sighed for the hundredth time that night.

The guards were not going to move an inch!

Finally, he discovered a path through the air ducts to slip past the 20 something guards.

He needed the money desperately. He had sworn to his girlfriend he wouldn't steal anymore, but they needed the money for the hospital bills to come.

The diamonds in the vault would more than pay for anything they'd ever need, but he wouldn't take them all, otherwise his girlfriend would get suspicious.

Red X looked through the grate under him. The diamonds were right below.

He slipped through the grate and used a wire to lower himself down to where he was just above the floor.

He swiftly pulled the diamonds from a few drawers and stuffed them in a bag. Then he pressed the red x on his belt and vanished just as the alarm went off from a fallen diamond.

Robin picked up the diamond from the floor.

"This is the only evidence we have that there was a robbery. Are you seriously telling me there are no security cameras in the vault?"

The guard shook his head no and walked into the hallway.

Robin followed him, the other Titans behind him.

"What about the outside cameras?" Robin asked.

"You can view them in the head security office,' he replied pointing down the hallway.

The Titians walked to the room the guard indicated.

Cyborg pulled up the security footage.

Robin glared at the screen when he saw Red X.

"He's back," he growled.

Red X leapt across the rooftops and finally came to a stop on top of a smaller building in the south side of the city.

He carefully lowered himself to the second story, and pulled open a window.

Red X slipped through the window, careful not to wake his girlfriend, who was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

He crept past the bed and into the closet.

Quickly pulling off his mask, uniform, belt, boots, and gloves he carefully folded them into a trunk in the very back corner.

He sighed, running his fingers through his black hair as he pulled out the bag of small diamonds.

His blue eyes scanned over his prize; there would be enough to take care of the hospital bills for sure. He placed the bag back into the trunk.

The light suddenly turned on and he quickly turned around slamming the trunk shut.

A young woman stood in the doorway of the closet.

Her long strawberry blond hair slightly curly, and her bright blue eyes were glaring into his, dressed in a tank top and sweatpants with a hand over her slightly rounded stomach.

"I thought you stopped."

Her sweet voice broke his heart.

"We need the money, Emma," he answered standing up.

He quickly grabbed her into a deep hug.

"I don't like you going out and stealing, you could be sent to jail, then what would I do?"

"I won't get caught, honey, I promise," he kissed her, " I promise."

"You better not, Mike," she said pulling him close.

"Let's go to bed," he said pulling her into the bedroom.

They climbed into bed and cuddled up next to each other.

"I love you sweetheart," said Mike, pulling Emma close.

"Love you more," she said sweetly.

"Love you most," he whispered in his ear.

Emma smiled.

He pulled her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her round stomach.

And they both fell asleep.

Robin growled and punched the table.

"Why did his decide to come back now? After all this time! There has to be a reason!"

Robin continued to glare at the newspaper article about the recent robbery and Cyborg's report.

It didn't made sense.

Red X hadn't shown his face for some time now.

Something was making him steal again. Or someone. Question was who was it?


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of frying bacon and eggs woke him from his deep sleep.

Mike's eyes opened and he looked across the small studio apartment and saw the kitchen light was on.

He smirked and shook his head.

Emma sure did spoil him.

Mike stretched and grudgingly got out of the warm soft bed.

As soon as he made it to the dinning area, Emma had his plate, with a couple of slices of sizzling bacon and scrambled eggs, sitting in his spot with a glass of orange juice and a caffeine pill.

Mike smiled at her.

"You really should let me do this every morning," he said as he dug into his food.

Emma smiled at him, "You know I can't sleep long, and besides, it gives me something to do."

Mike laughed.

Emma sat down across the table from him and began to eat her toast and jelly.

"So when's the next doctor's appointment?"

"Well, its actually we don't have another doctor appointment, we're due within the next week," said Emma, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh wow…its already time for that?"

Mike laid his fork down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea. It is actually. You're going to be a father soon. Are you even ready?" Emma put a hand on his arm.

"Yes, I am," Mike smiled.

…...

"Any leads on Red X, dude?" asked Beast Boy as Robin walked into the kitchen.

"No. Nothing," said Robin pulling out a glass of orange juice.

"You should join us for Pizza later-we're getting delivery," Cyborg quickly added seeing Robin about to reject the offer.

"Fine. Let me know when it gets here," he said walking back out the door.

"I do not like when friend Robin behaves in this way," said Starfire.

The other titans nodded their heads in agreement.

…

Emma was cleaning up from breakfast as Mike went to the closet to get ready for his job at the Pizza shop.

Suddenly his phone beeped.

He pulled the closet door shut and opened his phone pulling up his email.

'_Red X,_

_I have a job opportunity for you. Meet me at midnight at Pier 52._

_-Slade'_

Mike's eyes went wide; he knew this would be his big break. Slade always paid his workers well.

He quickly changed into his work uniform and stuffed his Red X uniform into his backpack.

Mike pulled his backpack on his back and walked to the kitchen.

"I'll be back late, darling, I had to take over Jared's shift, he's sick."

Emma gave him that 'don't lie to me' look.

"He really is. Do you want me to call work?"

Emma sighed, "No I believe you, have a good day," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, doll," Mike said walking out the door.

Shutting the door, Mike sighed. He was glad Emma didn't call his bluff.

He hurried to work, anxious about his meeting with Slade later that night.

….

Red X slipped into the warehouse on the pier Slade had specified.

He squatted on top of a crate as he looked around the otherwise empty warehouse.

Suddenly a voice broke the silence.

"_I know you're here, Red X."_

Red X froze and looked around the supposedly empty warehouse for the source of the voice.

"_So are you up to completing a task, or not?"_

Red X answered, "Where are you?"

A figure stepped out of the shadows into the center of the building.

"_I'm right here."_

Red X jumped down next to the man and bowed to him.

The one eyed man smirked under his mask.

"I require this item from Wayne Enterprises," Slade said handing Red X a slip of paper.

"You will bring it to me in 24 hours. No exceptions. And if you fail me, there will be major consequences," his voice hardened at the end, enforcing the point.

"Yes, sir," Red X replied as a chill shot down his back.


End file.
